The Secret Life
by bigtimedreamer101
Summary: "It all started with the dreams from a strange boy. The things is I kept seeing this boy in my dreams every night. He kept talking about the same thing. He always talked about warning me about something be he never said what." Rated T just to be safe. My first fanfic don't flame please!
1. Dreams and Visitors

**Hey this is bigtimedreamer101 and this is my very first fanfic. I really mean this is my very first fanfic I ever wrote so I might make mistakes. I appreciate feedback and help, but do not flame. I give a special thanks to ForeverDreamer12for helping me edit and write.**

**Chapter One**

It all started with the dreams from a strange boy. The things is I kept seeing this boy in my dreams every night. He kept talking about the same thing. He always talked about warning me about something be he never said what.

At first I thought it was my mind messing with me or because of watching too much TV. However then he started to sound more scared and serious to me than before. First, he told me that I was in danger. Each nights got more specific each time. Until today when all was revealed. I woke up from one of those dreams a bit shaken, like always, and went to breakfast.

I was in a rush because it was the last day of school and I didn't want to be late. I am a freshmen in high school and couldn't wait for school to be over more than anyone else. I had taken most advanced classes for my age and had passed all of them with lots of struggle. As I got on the bus I couldn't help thinking of last night's dream. This time the boy told me that I had a hidden destiny, that it would endanger me and the ones I loved, and it would be dangerous for me.

By now I was a bit scared and freaked out. My friends beckoned me over to sit with them. I sat next to Bella and Missy and across from Rachel, Matt, Paris, and Corey. I would never dare tell them about the dreams I was having. As the bus rolled up to school I had this cold shiver down my back. Since today was the last day we all went to our homerooms for a fun filled short day. I was in Mr. Harem's homeroom along with all of my friends, luckily for me.

Mr. Harem then said that we would watch a movie for the rest of the day and he put on Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug. People either watched the movie, started to talk, or fell asleep. I tried to watch the movie, because it was good, but I ended up falling asleep. I was hoping not to see that boy . . . but he showed up again.

This time his message was scarier than the last. He said that time was running out and that my deadly destiny was upon me. I was to prepare for tonight because he was coming to get me. Pretty freaky, right?

I woke up to my friends shaking me and telling me there was about a minute left in school. We counted down the seconds and the bell rug. I quickly grabbed my stuff and my friends and I headed to Paris's house for a party. When we got there it was all ready for us teens in there. All of the breakable stuff was way out of reach, there were sodas and snacks on counter tops, the X-box was set up for the boys to play, and there was lounging space and music for the girls.

As the day went on we kept talking about our summer plans and the latest Instagram posts. Before we knew it it was 10 o'clock and my mom was parked outside of Paris's house honking her horn for me to come. I said my goodbyes and went out and got in the car. The drive was short and leisurely, so we got home in about 5 minutes.

Once there I just crashed in my bed in my blue jeans, my yellow and white top, and my running shoes. Then a few minutes later after texting and going onto Instagram I felt like I should pack a small travel bag just incase that boy showed up. So I did.

I thought it was stupid. I had packed two more pairs of blue jeans and one black, my blue striped and my purple striped shirts with matching spaghetti straps, several pairs of socks and underwear, pjs, my hat, my toiletries and makeup, my favorite cow stuffed animal (don't laugh), and a pair of converse and flats. I felt satisfied and went to bed.

In the middle of the night I felt this person shaking me over and over again. When I finally got annoyed I woke up and looked to see who it was. I almost screamed because it was the boy from my dreams. He had light brown hair, a blue fighting sort of outfit, and a ninja hood on. The boy held my bag and motioned me towards a colorful vortex in the middle of my room.

I said, "Hey, first, I would have to right my parents a note."

The note said that I was accepted to that fancy fun summer school that I wanted to go to and had to leave that night. Then I took that boy's hand and we both jumped into the vortex. We went tumbling through the vortex until we hit ground with a thud. When I looked around it was one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. Green rolling hills with trees, multicolored flowers, a little creek with fish, animals everywhere, and of course people. When I looked up there were white fluffy clouds, a dark dark blue sky, and a sliver of bright sun.

The boy said, "Wait a moment."

I took in the scenery around me when an enormous shadow came over us and I looked up. There was the largest, flying boat I had see in my life. A rope ladder came over the edge and the boy started to climb it with my bags and asked me to follow him. I started to climb and when I got the the top the weirdness just kept getting weirder. There was this dangerous training course built in the ship. There were also three more guys like the boy who had led me here but these guys were dressed in red, black, and white and they looked sad.

Then, when I had thought all of the weirdness was done, two old guys come out, one had a long beard and mustache and the other had his hair braided from his head.

By then I had thought I had lost it. Or maybe going crazy . . . or having a dream . . . or both! The old man with a beard and mustache said that his name was Sensei Wu and that the other old guy was his brother, Garmadon. I noticed that they looked sad.

The boy from my dreams said, "My name is Jay, the boy in black is Cole, the boy in red is Kai, and the boy in white is Zane."

Then I thought to myself,_ "I must be in a dream because a guy from One Direction was in these weird pjs."_

I was wrong and I knew it, I just didn't want to believe it. Jay then led me to what looked like the control room and in there was a girl.

"That's my girlfriend Nya," he said, "who is also Kai's sister."

We continued to walk through the ship. Jay started explaining that himself, Cole, Kai, and Zane were all ninja. He started to say something else but stopped immediately. We turned a corner into a hallway.

He then said, "This is were all of us ninja sleep." I counted the rooms and there were 5 rooms.

"Jay, there's 5 rooms and only 4 ninja."

He glanced into the first room and started to walk away like I had never asked the question. I quickly peered into the room and saw what looked like a shrine with a lot of green on it. Then I hastily followed Jay. Then he went into the next hallway and he opened the first door. In there was a bed and dresser. Jay looked strangely sad, and I put my stuff on the bed. He told me to make myself at home and get a good nights rest.

I organized what I had and had wished I had taken Jay's warning seriously and packed more. I decided to change into my pjs and when I took off my pants and 50 bucks fell out of my pocket. I remembered that a couple nights ago I had babysat for the Ketosis and had used 5 dollars today to buy a snack.

I was really glad that I forgot to take the money out of my pocket. I finished dressing and unpacking, I put my phone on the dresser, and went to sleep immediately.

**Review please!**


	2. The Journey Begins

**I would like to make a shout out to 565728102, goldenmuffins, Frosti1212, NorthAmericanJaguar, and ForeverDreamer12 as they are my first reviewers! Also to the other guest reviewers. Sorry this chapter will be short but it is an important filler.**

**Thanks ForeverDreamer101 **

When I woke up, I got dressed and looked at my phone. It was 6:28 in the morning. Climbing out of bed, I yawned and stretched. Quickly I changed into a spare pair of clothes and I decided to go onto the deck.

When I got there there was no one there. I went to the edge of the deck to and looked over the railing, but I couldn't see anything because of the fog. I leaned on what looked like a pole but realized much too late that it was a lever. The training course popped up and started going. I decided to give it a try. I found a wooden sword and attempted to start it. At first I kept getting hit or knock over by moving balls and punching bags, but as I kept practicing I was able to get through the course.

I took out my phone and it was now 6:41. I opened up my timer app and got my sword ready. I pressed start and went through the course as fast as I could without getting hit. When I got to the other side I pushed stop and looked at my time. 1 minute! I was amazed.

I felt like there was someone watching me, and I looked over my shoulder. The Ninja stood there, smiling as they watched me.

"That that was a good run!" said Jay. "But next time, wait until training time to use the course!"

"You're what woke him up. What's your name anyway?" Kai asked.

"My name Sofie," I told him.

We went to the dining room to have breakfast. Sensei Wu explained to me then that I was here for a reason and that I would figure it out soon enough. He also said that there this new threat and that I needed to know about.

When we were done Nya took me to the control room to talk to me about our opponents. When I got there there was a picture of many snakes and an odd stone army. "I am confused, what are these things?" I asked Sensei Wu. "All in good time, Sofie," he responded. "You will find out on your own. Now you and the others need to train, and do tell them that playing video games dose not count as training the mind." I went off to tell the others the news and to start my training.


	3. Skeletons

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately, I blame school work, but now here is chapter 3.**

**Oh and if you already haven't, go check out my friend Foreverdreamer12 (sorry for typo last time). :)**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Trust me, it is important!**

I had been training for days with the ninja (who knew it would get boring!), when finally the sailing ship speeded towards a nearby town.

"Skeletons in Jamanakai Village, hurry!" said Nya over the loud speaker.

The ship then descended toward Jamanakai Village as the ninja got ready. They all had a surprised look on their faces.

"Come on guys, let's go," Kai said drone like. "You stay here Sofie so you're safe, and don't let anybody see you!" he said more quickly.

Then one by one the ninja jumped off the ship to the village down below and began to fight.

All I really wanted to do was to see them in action. Slowly, I peered over the edge of the boat and looked down. There they were all spinning in whirl winds of color and striking effortlessly like as it was nothing. They has jagged swords of many colors, but then I saw what they were fighting . . . skeletons. Now I knew that I had seen everything.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw the biggest skeleton of them all come out with a big helmet riding a big skeleton truck! Now I thought that I was going insane, but I knew it was real because then he launched a skeleton claw from the truck and catch an unsuspected Zane.

Then things got weird. I mean very weird. Cole jumped on the truck and started to talk to the skeleton. Then they let Zane go and proceeded to leave. The ninja came back on the ship and looked relieved.

"What was that for!" I asked very surprised "Why didn't you defeat them? Are you guys CRAZY!?" They looked a bit shocked while Nya came up to see what all the racket was. When she came to the small group I went to make sure that Zane was okay even though I knew he was.

Then Cole turned to Nya and said quietly but loud enough for me to hear and said "Our new destination is Ouraborus."

**Are you confused? Because if you are then it is totally fine. Everything will be answered in latter chapters. Can you guys guess why they just talked to the skeleton and why the change of course? I challenge you!**


	4. A Shift in the Gears

**Okay I am going to make this clear. Sofie is a girl and a teen. I don't know an exact age but she is in her younger teens. Sorry for the misinformation. **

**Oh, by the way me and Ever are in a play this week (I am Patty in the other cast) and for those who are reading this on the day of update HAPPY LATE EASTER!**

**Now, to get on with the story. **

**FOREVERDREAMER12 IS FREAKING AWESOME AND SHE HELPED BIGTIMEDREAMER101 WITH THIS STORY! :D (Oh, and this is Ever who wrote this :P)**

Yesterday had befuddled me. The Ninja had bragged to me for several days about how awesome fighters they were, (especially Cole who went on for hours and hours!).

Then, they approached the enemy and talked to them. Then gave them DIRECTIONS!

At the time I was worried about Zane, until I realized I got a bit carried away. Why should I be so worried about someone I barely knew?

Today started out with me doing what I normally do. I got up, ate breakfast, trained (the Ninja were enthusiastic about training me instead of training themselves), ate lunch, trained more, ate dinner, and went to bed.

However, to my surprise, after lunch Zane came up to me.

"Excuse me, Miss Sofia?" Zane asked politely. "Would you mind helping me with the dishes?" I never thought that he would ask me. He is awfully protective about the kitchen sometimes.

"I have noticed that something has been troubling you," he said gently.

He was right, I was curious about what was in Toura laurus or what ever it is called. I mean, what is so important about some random place that the Ninja changed their course to?

I also wondered why they want to go to this Ouraborus (I am pretty sure that is what it is called) . . .

"I'm fine." I knew could tell I was lying. There was something weird about him. Somehow he was different from the others, but I couldn't figure it out.

I continued to ponder if I should ask the Ninja while I was helping with the dishes. Then I finally I got the courage to ask Zane.

"Hey, um, I don't mean to be rude, but are you alright?" I asked cautiously. "I dunno, I just feel like there's something is different about you . . ."

"Where are you going with this?" he says.

I say a bit quicker, "I mean... why are you different? And when I say different.."

"I know what you mean." Zane said in an understanding voice. "You see, I am different from you physically, but not mentally. I'm . . . I'm a . . ." He takes a deep breath.

"I don't understand . . ." I whisper. "I mean, how can you be different physically but not mentally? Are you some sort of alien or something?" Zane starts.

"Aliens do not exist," he says simply. "What I am is . . . a . . . a robot." He suddenly opens his chest to reveal a carefully designed mess of cords and mechanical parts. Where the human heart should be there was a circular panel of triangles all glowing blue.

I scream. I don't mean to, but I do. Zane jolts back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, Sofie, I didn't mean to-"

"G-get away from me!" I shout. I rush from the room, unable to think.

"SOFIE! WAIT!" I ignore him and continue my sprint to my bedroom. I want to just get out of there, away from the unbelievable, away from the terrible, horrible, truth, away from . . . him.

Once I return to my room I realize how stupid I've been. I didn't think any of it through. I've probably hurt Zane's feelings. And he'll probably never forgive me. I am such an idiot.

**Like it? Tell me what you think. **

**Oh by the way(because Ever has been nagging at me to tell you this) she now has stole my computer and read and worked on it! Yes I noticed what you changed Ever(but I like it).**


End file.
